Eurasian Song Contest 7
|withdraw = |pre = 6|nex = 8|name = Eurasian Song Contest|уear = 7|logo =WhatsApp Image 2019-06-04 at 18.56.36 (1) |theme ="Moment of Unity" |winner =TBD |null =None |vote = Each country awards 12, 10 and 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs|return = |Disqualified = |disqualification =TBD |semi3 = |pqr = June 2019}} The Eurasian Song Contest 7, often referred to as EASC 7, was the seventh edition of the Eurasian Song Contest. The seventh edition took place in Manchester, United Kingdom, after Birdy won the sixth edition of the contest in Bucharest, Romania, scoring 193 points with "Keeping Your Head Up". Location Manchester (/ˈmæntʃəstər, -ˌtʃɪs-, -ˌtʃɛs-/) is a city and metropolitan borough in Greater Manchester, England, with a population of 545,500 in 2017; the Greater Manchester Built-up Area is the United Kingdom's second-most populous, with a population of 2.55 million. It is fringed by the Cheshire Plain to the south, the Pennines to the north and east, and an arc of towns with which it forms a continuous conurbation. The local authority is Manchester City Council. The recorded history of Manchester began with the civilian settlement associated with the Roman fort of Mamucium or Mancunium, which was established in about AD 79 on a sandstone bluff near the confluence of the rivers Medlock and Irwell. It is historically a part of Lancashire, although areas of Cheshire south of the River Mersey were incorporated in the 20th century. The first to be included, Wythenshawe, was added to the city in 1931. Throughout the Middle Ages Manchester remained a manorial township, but began to expand "at an astonishing rate" around the turn of the 19th century. Manchester's unplanned urbanisation was brought on by a boom in textile manufacture during the Industrial Revolution, and resulted in it becoming the world's first industrialised city. Manchester achieved city status in 1853. The Manchester Ship Canal opened in 1894, creating the Port of Manchester and directly linking the city to the Irish Sea, 36 miles (58 km) to the west. Its fortune declined after the Second World War, owing to deindustrialisation, but the IRA bombing in 1996 led to extensive investment and regeneration. In 2014, the Globalisation and World Cities Research Network ranked Manchester as a beta world city, the highest-ranked British city apart from London. The 2018 Globalisation and World Cities Research Networkhad Manchester ranked alongside Edinburgh and Birmingham as Beta cities. Manchester is the third-most visited city in the UK, after London and Edinburgh. It is notable for its architecture, culture, musical exports, media links, scientific and engineering output, social impact, sports clubs and transport connections. Manchester Liverpool Road railway station was the world's first inter-city passenger railway station; scientists first split the atom, developed the stored-program computer and produced graphene in the city. Manchester hosted the 2002 Commonwealth Games. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on May 31, 2019. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the automatic qualifiers would have to vote in. The second part of the draw decided in which semi-final each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by a draw moments later. 20 countries will participate in each of the semi-finals with 14 countries participating in the pre-qualification round. From each semi-final, 10 countries will join the automatic qualifiers in the final, where a total of twenty-seven countries will participate. Running order The running orders of the semi-finals were chosen alongside with the semi-final draws. When a country was drawn from a pot, its semi-final and running order place was drawn from another pot. Participating countries Fifty-four countries participated in the edition. Six of them, Finland, Greece, India, Italy, Morocco and the host country the United Kingdom, pre-qualified for the grand final. Afghanistan, Algeria, Morocco, Palestine and Tunisia debuted in the edition, while Azerbaijan, Belarus, Brunei, Denmark, Iraq, Kyrgyzstan, Lithuania, the Philippines and Turkmenistan withdrew. In addition, Croatia, Iran, Latvia and North Macedonia returned after each had a one-edition absence. Cyprus, Slovakia and Taiwan also returned after each had a two-edition absence. Returning artists Karencitta, who represented the Philippines in the fifth edition, returned to represent the country for a second time in a row. Rita Dakota, the Russian representative and the winner of the second edition, returned to represent her country of birth Belarus. Martin Jensen, the Danish representative in the second edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Birdy, who represented the United Kingdom in the first edition together with Sigma, returned to represent the United Kingdom. Armenian representative Srbuk previously represented Armenia in the third edition. Eléni Fouréira returned to the contest after having been initially chosen to represent Greece in the second edition, however Greece was later forced to withdraw from the contest. Rose Quartz returned to this edition after having previously represented Thailand in the fourth edition. Ukrainian singer Sonya Kay returned to the contest after previously representing Moldova in the fifth edition. Turkmen singer Amalia returned to the contest after having previously represented Turkmenistan in the fourth edition. Irina Rimes returned to represent Moldova after having previously represented the country in the third edition. Seka Aleksić was initially returning to the contest after having previously represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the fourth edition, but Bosnia and Herzegovina was later forced to withdraw from the contest. Results Pre-qualification round Fourteen countries participated in the pre-qualification round. In addition to the participants, Finland, India and Morocco voted in the pre-qualification round. The highlighted countries qualified for the semi-finals. TBD automatically qualified to the grand final for winning the pre-qualification round. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Finland, India and Italy were allocated to vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the grand final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Greece, Morocco and the United Kingdom were allocated to vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the grand final. Final Twenty-seven countries took part in the final. Category:Editions